


Don't Pull My Tail

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Plug, Biting, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: Satan and his Kitten decide to have some fun when she dresses up as a sexy cat.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 55





	Don't Pull My Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! My Daddy Satan has generously given me permission to turn some of our sexiest rendezvous into stories for all of you to vicariously enjoy ;) this is one of my favorites. It was really hard to go back and reminisce, because I kept getting so, uh *ahem* excited reliving it all over again.
> 
> I will be creating a series of all our sexcapades. There are many more to come ;)
> 
> (Note: I self-insert. My name is Rebecca, so she's me, but also my OC. We do all our interactions in first person and play off one another. I went through and changed the pronouns to third person as to better describe. I hope I didn't miss any lol!)
> 
> My tumblr: ibelongtowrath  
> 

Rebecca leans over her bed, looking back at herself in the full-length mirror. She smiles as she shakes her bottom, admiring the special cat tail she had just inserted. 

When Satan rips her lingerie off, the cat ears and tail are certainly staying on.

Satisfied, she stands up. The feeling of the toy nestled inside of her is a strange, but not unwelcome, feeling. She saunters over to her nightstand and pulls out her cute cat ears, clipping them into the top of her hair. 

She then pulls out her newest lingerie set. It’s super sexy, with lots of lace detailing, and not a lot of coverage. Rebecca slips the skimpy bra on over her ample breasts, and pulls the lacy thong up and over her legs, the straps settling on her hips and the tiny g-string nestled between her bottom cheeks...along with her tail.

Finally, she takes out the garters and lacy stockings. She remembered Satan mentioning rolling the stockings down her legs, so of course she had to include some...she clips the garters to her stockings, then slips on a pair of black stiletto heels, walking back to her mirror and admiring her work yet again.

Her hair falls loosely around her shoulders in deep waves. Her makeup is dark and sultry, tiny whiskers painted onto her cheeks. Her breasts are practically spilling out of her bra, and the straps of both the garters and her skimpy thong emphasize the generous curves of her waist, her hips and her backside.

And one of the best parts: the collar Satan had gifted her, that she wore on a daily basis, complete with a charm that said “Satan’s Kitten,” a physical reminder to everyone at R.A.D. as to exactly who she belongs to.

Biting her lip, a mischievous idea darts through Rebecca’s mind as she looks at herself in the mirror. She takes her DDD, positioning the front camera at a downward angle, and takes a picture. The curve of her left hip is visible, along with the strap of the garter, the outer lace of her thong covering her between her legs (though barely), and the very top of the stocking...giving just the right amount of tease.

A wicked grin spreading across her face, she pulls up her messages with Satan, pastes the picture in, and types:

> **The door is unlocked. See you soon, Daddy 😈**

She giggles to herself and sits on her bed, facing the door. She is already turned on, excitedly waiting to see the look on his face when Satan walks in and the tease she has planned for him.

Glad that Rebecca left the door unlocked, Satan pushes his way in, shutting the door behind him. He turns to find Rebecca sitting on the bed with what could only be described as a sultry look on her face. A slight growl rumbles from his chest as he takes in the sight of her on the bed, so scantily-clad.

“Good evening, Kitten,” Satan greets her, closing the door behind him.

Rebecca bites her lip as she watches him walk through the door, getting up from the bed and approaching him, though she stops a few feet away. She swings her hips as she walks towards him. The look on his face is exactly what she was hoping for...

She can’t help but admire the way Satan looks as well. His Arabian outfit perfectly shows off the intricate lines of his toned muscles; it makes her feel as if she’s dying to put her paws all over him...but she wants to tease him first.

“Good evening, Daddy,” Rebecca purrs, her voice sultry. “Did you have a good day?” Her heart is pounding into her chest, her arousal skyrocketing.

Satan watches as she walks towards him; everything about her, from her perfectly-curated outfit to the way she moves, and her body, drives him wild with lust.

“I did,” he replies, keeping his voice steady. “And yours?” 

His voice is a bit strained, reaching forward and running a finger over her cat ears.

“Kitten, I don't even have words for how alluring you look right now.”

Rebecca runs her tongue over her lips slowly, relishing the way Satan is looking at her.

“My day was good as well. Though I spent the later half of it getting ready for you, it was very fun…,” she purrs.

She reaches a hand out, placing it on Satan’s bare chest, running it down his abdomen to where his pants are slung low on his hips, the lines of his muscles there drawing her eyes down farther...

“Mm, you look so sexy, Daddy,” Rebecca continues, biting her lip. “Your kitten can’t wait to pounce all over you...but first, I want you to sit on my bed.”

She grins mischievously at Satan as he struggles, trying very hard not to immediately rip all of that hard work off of her. He runs his fingers through her hair, swallowing down his desire.

“If that is what you would wish, Kitten.” He walks to the bed and sits down, his eyes heavy with desire.

Rebecca watches Satan as he sits, her own desire blazing like an inferno. She wants nothing more than for him to rip her lingerie off, but she planned this out thoroughly, and is eager to see how he reacts. She slinks over to where Satan is seated, stopping about a foot directly in front of him, holding his gaze in hers.

“I want to tease you, Daddy...I want to see how long you can last without touching me while I show off for you,” she purrs. “And I am going to make it incredibly difficult, including sitting in your lap. What do you think, Daddy?”

She bites her lip as she awaits Satan’s response. He looks at her incredulously. 

“You do remember who had the strongest will power last time, don't you?” Satan retorts.

He looks her over once more, the urge to pull her against him and to kiss her roughly practically tangible.

“I will humor you though,” Satan continues. “So you can touch me, but I cannot touch you?”

Rebecca raises an eyebrow at him.

“You did have the strong willpower, but I didn’t break either, don’t forget,” she reminds him. She steps closer to him, leaning in just a bit.

“Yes. I can touch you, but you can’t touch me. I want to see how strong that willpower really is. Are you ready, Daddy?”

She steps back a couple of feet, licking her lips again in anticipation.

“If I remember, you were close,” Satan replies. He raises an eyebrow at her as she issues him the challenge. “I suppose you may do your worst, Kitten.”

She rolls her eyes slightly as she smiles at the demon.

“I was close...but I didn’t beg,” she huffs.

With Satan’s admission, her heart starts racing in excitement. She whirls herself around, her backside facing him. She spreads her feet apart, and begins to bend over slowly, just a little bit, wishing she could see the look on Satan’s face.

“Do you like my tail, Daddy?” Rebecca purrs. “Mm, this is fun.”

The words stick in Satan’s throat as she bends over in front of him, showing him exactly how her tail was being held in place. He wants her, the evidence all too clear through too-thin pants.

“I like your tail very much,” he manages to respond. “I am surprised, but definitely not displeased. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself so much.”

Rebecca bends over just a little bit more...then rolls up slowly. She turns around and faces him again, sauntering over to him with a swing in her hip. She positions herself on his lap. She’s starting to get wet between her legs, and Satan hasn't even touched her yet, the thrill of the tease building her desire.

Rebecca straddles him, her legs on either side of his waist. Looking down, she can see that he’s already hard. She runs her fingers over the hardness in his pants, biting her lip again. Satan’s breath hisses through his teeth as her hand moves momentarily between his legs.

"Oh, Daddy, I am enjoying myself, and it looks like you are too,” she coos.

“I always enjoy myself with you. Even when you tease me,” Satan tells her.

She leans forward, her breasts practically falling out of her skimpy bra, bouncing with every movement. She curls a finger under Satan’s necklace, pulling his head forward until his face is a mere inch or two from hers.

“I know I’m usually your good girl, Daddy...but tonight I’m your very, very naughty kitten,” Rebecca continues. As she pulls him forward, so close to her lips, he smirks.

“I can see that,” Satan responds. “I am amused with how easily you think you can break me, Kitten.”

She feels so turned on as she brings her hands up to her chest, cupping her own breasts.

“Don’t you wish you could touch me right now, doing this to me?” she taunts him. Rebecca slips her fingers underneath the straps of her thong, bringing them forward and then letting go as they strike against her skin.

“I know you want to take these off of me...how badly do you want me, Daddy?” 

He watches her play with the straps of her thong, hearing the snap and feeling his cock twitch in response.

“I want you very badly, Kitten. I want to rip the clothes from your body and make you completely open to me. How long can you resist, Rebecca? You have felt how hard I am at the mere sight of you. How long can you sit in my lap, knowing that you could have my cock buried deep inside of you, driving you to places of ecstacy?”

Rebecca’s eyebrow raises in surprise, a bit nonplussed that Satan decided to turn it around on her. However, his words ring true…She’s so wet, her skimpy thong is already soaked through with her arousal, and his erection is driving her crazy with lust.

“I suppose you’re right, Daddy...I also want you, very badly,” she concedes.

She stands up from his lap, standing directly in front of him, deciding to compromise. She is so wet and turned on from her own teasing, and he looks so sexy in his revealing outfit that she can hardly stand it anymore.

“Well, Daddy...here’s your open invitation to take everything off of me...except my ears and tail,” Rebecca teases.

She pulls the straps of her thong forward again, further this time, letting them snap back against her skin once more.

“Or would you rather I stripped for you?” She cocks her head slightly, waiting for his choice.

Satan smiles, feeling just a little triumphant in her concession to him.

“I think, given the choice, Kitten…” Satan trails off, slowly beginning to remove his shirt, deliberately keeping eye contact with her.

“I want you to be a good girl and strip for me,” he continues. “I want to see the look in your eyes as you take that off, knowing you are doing exactly what I want of you.”

Rebecca keeps her eyes trained on his, controlling the urge to sigh in frustration that he had the stronger willpower yet again. She licks her lips, watching as he takes his shirt off.

“Yes, Daddy. Then you have to strip for me as well,” she counters.

She steps towards Satan, standing directly in front of him as she begins to strip. She starts with her bra, reaching behind herself to undo the clasp, letting it fall to the floor as her breasts bounce freely.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take my stockings off of me, Daddy?” Rebecca teases.

Satan watches as she removes her bra, taking in her exquisite breasts. He smiles as she tempts him, once again.

“I would very much like that, Kitten…”

Satan admits the fact to her, but there is a noticeable smug tone in his voice as he stands, then slowly begins to pull the low-waisted pants down, exposing his erection to her.

“And I will gladly do so…,” he continues.

Tossing his pants aside, Satan reaches down, taking hold of his hardened length, stroking it slowly in front of her.

“As soon as you tell me you can't take waiting anymore, and you need me to finish undressing you and fuck you,” he taunts.

Rebecca’s eyes widen in surprise as she watches him pull his pants off. She can’t help but stare as Satan starts stroking himself, the desire between her legs flaring from embers to a blazing inferno. She swallows, the urge to beg him nearly overtaking her.

“Daddy…,” Rebecca says. 

She can barely speak, the sight of him in front of her driving her body wild with lust, overriding all her other senses. She can’t take it, the desire to feel his hands on her body, removing her lingerie, and then fucking her outweighing her pride and stubbornness.

“I can’t resist you, Daddy. Please...take the rest of this off of me...I need you...I want you so badly,” she begs him. Smirking widely, Satan gestures her to him.

“I am glad that you are able to see things clearly, my love,” he purrs.

As she stands in front of him, he sinks down into a crouch, the first touch he places on her body being a kiss to her inner thigh.

“Do not doubt that I want you just as badly,” he murmurs. Teasingly, Satan runs his tongue up Rebecca’s thigh until he reaches the first snap of her garter with his teeth, moving slowly to the second.

“You did an amazing job with your outfit. A lesser man would have melted in the spot.” 

He rolls the stocking down her leg, kissing as he goes.

“But, I am the one who is ultimately in charge here, my pet…”

Satan works back up her other leg, repeating the motions, rolling her stocking down and tossing it aside. He moves his mouth to the waistline of her thong.

“Should I remove this with my teeth as well?” he asks her.

Rebecca inhales sharply as he asks the question, her heart racing. She can feel herself growing even wetter between her legs, more than she ever thought was possible.

“Yes, Daddy, you are in charge...I would love it if you removed it with your teeth….” she whimpers, desperation etched into her voice. She moans, all of her previous control gone, erased with his touch. She is ready to submit to him with just the feel of his hands on her body, relinquishing her control.

Satan begins to inch the thong down slowly, when a thought comes to him.

“You know, a little bird told me something…” Satan muses, slipping a finger under the waistband. “I was told you had an admiration for sharp teeth...is that true, Kitten?”

He takes the fabric between his teeth, pulling, the sharp canines ripping through it easily. He pulls the fabric from her body and tosses it aside, before lowering his mouth and quickly placing a quick, hard bite into her inner thigh. Rebecca cries out in pleasure as Satan bites into her, the desire practically rolling off of her in waves. She moans loudly.

“Oh, yes, Daddy,” she gasps. “I like it when you bite me, when you leave bite marks on me…” She can feel her breathing grow heavier still, despite the fact that they have only just begun.

“You can...bite me more if it pleases you as well, Daddy…,” Rebecca continues. She wants him so badly, it’s hard to think straight, let alone speak.

“Mmm…I thought so,” Satan replies with a smirk. Still crouched before her, he runs a hand up between her legs.

“Oh my, Kitten...you do seem to be very wet.” Satan guides Rebecca to the bed, pushing her back.

“I think we better see if I can help you out with that,” Satan continues.

He grabs her legs, pulling her to the edge of the bed and pushing her thighs apart. He rubs his hand up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit a few times before slipping his fingers inside of her.

“Tell me, Kitten,” Satan says, beginning to curl and pump his fingers slowly. “Before I get too lost in what I am doing, you have a choice to make. It _must_ be your choice, or I will stop and leave you wanting.” He leans forward, placing a slow lick on her clit.

“Will I be holding back your pleasure until you can't take anymore?” Satan continues. “Or, will I be making you cum over and over until your body is too exhausted to go on?”

Rebecca moans loudly, loud enough for anyone walking by to hear. She is so wet for him, so frenzied with desire that she can’t help but moan again, louder still as she feels Satan’s fingers and tongue between her legs, soaked wet with her lust.

“Mm…,” she groans. Her mind is practically clouded over with how badly she wants Satan to fuck her.

“Daddy…,” Rebecca whimpers, “I want you to make me cum again, and again, and again, until I start seeing stars...I quite enjoyed that last time…” She gasps, feeling his tongue on her clit, squirming beneath his touch.

“Excellent choice...one of my personal favorites,” Satan teases. 

He begins moving his mouth, slowly, almost teasingly. He pulls back ever so slightly and smirks up at Rebecca.

“Though, any position where you are screaming in pleasure for me is a favorite of mine,” he purrs.

Satan moves his fingers faster, finding her g-spot with ease, stroking it skillfully. He nips her clit, rolling it between his teeth. He moans against her, her wetness making him almost ache with the urge to be inside of her. He brings his other hand up to stroke her as he moves to her unmarked thigh, digging his teeth into it to remedy that problem.

“Tell me, Kitten,” Satan asks, “does this feel good?”

A pleasurable cry tears from her throat as she feels his teeth biting into her thigh, the slight pain coupling with the pleasure, nearly driving her to the edge.

Rebecca reaches down, needing to keep her fingers busy as Satan pleasures her with his mouth. She threads her fingers into his hair, pulling tighter as his own fingers plunge in and out of her, his tongue skillfully working at the same time. 

“Yes, Daddy...it...feels so...good…,” she breathes. Rebecca pants between the words. It doesn’t take long before she feels the orgasm starting to build, and she moans loudly as her fingers squeeze tighter into Satan’s hair.

“Oh, Daddy, I’m going to cum…,” Rebecca cries out. She starts to clench around Satan’s fingers, her back arching as the orgasm peaks, shuddering through her in pleasurable waves.

“Fuck, Daddy…,” she cries louder still. Satan feels her clenching around his fingers, but doesn't slow his efforts, continuing to work her as she comes undone.

“Oh, my sweet Kitten, you have no clue how beautiful you are when you are like this,” says Satan. He feels her legs begin to shake and is quite satisfied. Slowing his efforts, he pulls his fingers from inside of her, placing a kiss on each of her thighs.

Panting, Rebecca leans herself up onto her elbows, looking at him.

“I feel so beautiful when I’m with you, Daddy. What should we do next? Guide your kitten,” she tells Satan.

“You should feel beautiful, my love. You are.”

Rebecca beams at him, his praise making her purr. Satan lays down on the bed beside Rebecca, leaning down and kissing her deeply as he grabs and moves her hand to his hardness.

“Perhaps you should take over for a little while,” he suggests.

“Mm, yes, Daddy...what shall I do to you, then?” Rebecca teases.

She strokes his length with her hand a few times, teasing the tip with her thumb. She leans forward, taking him into her mouth, running her tongue along his length as she pulls her mouth away.

“Should I ride you, then? Or would you like me to do something else?” Rebecca asks him. Satan groans, the warmth feeling so incredibly good.

“Both are such tempting options…,” he answers as he brings his hand to the back of her head, bringing her mouth down to his cock. “I think you should start here.”

“With pleasure, Daddy,” responds Rebecca. She positions herself between Satan’s legs, grasping his cock in her hand as she runs her tongue over it once again. She teases her tongue into the slit, lapping at the clear fluid that leaks out with her touch.

“Mm, Daddy…,” she purrs, “I know you love the way I taste, but you taste pretty fucking delicious yourself.” Rebecca takes his length into her mouth again, swallowing around him. She moves her head back and forth a few times, loving the way his cock twitches inside her mouth as she continues moving her head, swallowing him deeper.

He closes his eyes as her mouth works him skillfully. He lets out a moan as she takes him deep into her throat, and he can't help but thrust a little.

“Should I keep going, Daddy?” Rebecca asks Satan, noting his reactions.

“Hmm…,” Satan muses. “In a moment, Kitten.” He sits up slightly and hooks a finger into her collar, gesturing with the other hand for her to come to him.

“First, come here and give Daddy a kiss,” he instructs her. Rebecca smiles as he pulls her closer.

“Yes, Daddy,” she answers. She obeys, pressing her lips against his. She opens her mouth slightly, her tongue searching for his as she deepens the kiss.

Satan kisses her back fervently as he snakes an arm around her waist, lifting her to straddle him.

“I think I changed my mind, Kitten. As good as your mouth feels…,” Satan coos, trailing off. His words are murmured against her mouth as he sets her hips a little further forward, and slips quickly inside of her.

“I think I need to be inside of you now,” he groans. Rebecca moans into his mouth as he slides inside of her, then gasps, the feeling of him filling her up so delicious.

“Mmm...then I will ride you, and make myself cum while I’m riding you,” Rebecca purrs. Her confident vixen nature returns, driven wild with the control he has given her. She loves riding him.

She starts rolling her hips, moving herself up and down on Satan’s cock, when she feels the pressure of her cat tail inside her pushing against her walls. She feels so full between the toy and his cock buried inside her, and it feels amazing.

“How do I feel, Daddy?” Rebecca asks him. Each roll of her hips over Satan causes her to gasp and moan, the combination of the toy and his cock pushing into her g-spot driving her wild with pleasure. Satan begins to thrust in time with her motions.

“Like you were made for me, Kitten,” Satan tells her. He watches the look of pleasure on her face and smiles.

“I love making you feel so good, Daddy,” Rebecca tells him. She places a hand on Satan’s chest for balance as she continues her movements, his thrusts matching her cadence and amplifying her pleasure.

“Tell me, Kitten. How does it feel to be so full?” he teases. He reaches back and strokes the tail, smirking at Rebecca.

“I wonder, Kitten…,” he muses as he presses three fingers against her lips, “I wonder how you would feel with all three holes filled?”

“Mm...I’d love to be as full of you as I possibly can…,” she tells him. She gasps again as he continues slamming into her. Satan brings his other hand between her legs and begins to tease her clit again. 

“I love how eager you are to please Kitten,” murmurs Satan. He slides his fingers deep into her mouth.

“What a good pet you are, Kitten, riding Daddy like this. Making me feel so good. I want you to make yourself cum on me. Show me what a little vixen you actually are.”

Rebecca moans, the sound stifled by Satan’s fingers in her mouth, almost to the back of her throat. With all of her orifices occupied, she has never felt so full before. She can’t speak. She continues riding him, his other hand on her clit only adding to the insane amount of pleasure she is feeling right now. She begins to suck on his fingers inside her mouth as she increases the pressure of her hips rolling over his cock.

It doesn’t take long before she feels herself cum, the orgasm building and then making her climax so hard, her body jerks forward slightly. Her screams are muted by Satan’s hand in her mouth as she clenches down around his cock, continuing to ride him as she enjoys the pleasurable throes of the orgasm before it wanes.

Satan brings both of his arms around Rebecca, rolling them both over. She gasps as he removes his hand from her mouth, panting.

“Mmm,” Satan murmurs, “it feels so good when you cum around me like that.” He grabs both of Rebecca’s wrists and brings them over her head, pinning them there with one hand as he begins to thrust inside of her again.

“I know I say it over and over, but Kitten,” Satan says, “everything about you is irresistible to me.” He lets out a moan as he increases his pace.

“Your sweet lips…,” he coos, leaning in and kissing her roughly, his tongue exploring her mouth.

“Oh, Daddy…,” Rebecca gasps.

“Your stunning breasts…,”

He moves his mouth in turn to each of Rebecca’s breasts, sucking the nipples into his mouth and teasing them with his tongue. She moans his name again as his mouth finds purchase on her breasts, teasing her nipples. Pulling away, he loops his free hand in her collar and lets out an amused laugh.

“And I especially love that look in your eyes. The one that tells me that you have submitted to me. That you are completely mine. That drives me wild,” Satan purrs. She looks at him as she feels his fingers underneath her collar, his words causing her to bite her lip.

“Oh Daddy. I love submitting to you,” Rebecca says. “You own me completely. I am yours. I am your pretty little kitten. Your good, obedient girl...you give me so much pleasure, and I love giving you pleasure in return. Fuck me harder, Daddy…,”

With her encouragement, Satan begins to hammer into her.

“Also so demanding, Rebecca…,” Satan growls. He reaches down and smacks her breast. She cries out as she feels his hand.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she mewls in apology. “I’m sorry for being demanding.”

“I believe I am the one here who makes the demands,” Satan tells her, adamant. He lets go of her wrists and brings both hands to her hips, digging his nails deep into the soft skin.

“It is almost as if you wish to not be able to walk tomorrow.” Using his purchase on her hips, he slams their bodies together, growling as he starts to lose his restraint.

“You are mine, Kitten,” Satan tells Rebecca. “You just said so yourself. And I will do with you as I please. And right now, I am going to fuck you right into this damned bed until you clamp that tight little pussy around me and I cum inside of you. Is that understood?”

Rebecca mewls, her panting increasing as he continues his pace, digging his nails into her skin. She brings her arms down, freed from Satan’s grasp, her fingers fiercely grabbing the sheets on her bed.

“Yes, I am yours. I will do as you command of me,” she concedes. She gasps and moans as Satan slams into her harder and harder, feeling the pressure of the toy and his cock filling her again and again.

“Fuck me until it hurts, Daddy, until it hurts to close my legs…,” Rebecca begs.

“Oh, I plan on it,” Satan answers. He brings her legs to rest on his shoulders, allowing him to reach even deeper, every inch of him ramming into her over and over.

“I like the sound of that,” Satan continues, “of you doing as I command. Fuck, you feel so good.” He leans down and digs his teeth into her leg yet again, finding himself pleased with his marks peppering her body.

She hisses as he bites down on her, then moans, the delicious combination of pain and pleasure nearly pushing her to the edge. Rebecca moans with each of his thrusts, gasping his name a few times between them.

“Oh, Daddy, you make me feel so good...I will do anything you command me to, Daddy. If you command me to cum, I will cum,” gasps Rebecca. She reaches her hands up, fingers clamping down onto Satan’s shoulders, digging crescent moons into his skin.

“Daddy...should I cum for you?” she asks. “I don’t want to cum until you say I can...if you want to keep fucking me hard like this…”

Satan continues his pace and flashes her an evil grin.

“Oh, Kitten, you may cum whenever you like...but that doesn't necessarily mean I will stop,” declares Satan.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rebecca whimpers. “I just have one request...will you bite me again? I want to feel your teeth digging into my skin as I cum…”

“Gladly,” Satan agrees.

The noises Rebecca is making, and the words she speaks feeds his hunger for her. Everything feels so good, and he wants nothing more than to cum, but he is intent to push her just a little further, and wreck her body with pleasure.

Rebecca’s nails dig deeper into Satan’s shoulders as she starts to feel herself orgasm yet again. The buildup starts slow, his cock and the toy buried inside her ass pushing into her g-spot. She moans louder, and louder, nearly at the edge.

Satan moves his mouth to her inner thigh again and bite down hard. The feeling of her body starting to tense begins to coax out his own orgasm, but he is relentless in his claiming of her. The sounds of their bodies colliding fills the air as he continues, teeth buried into her leg.

Satan’s bite into Rebecca’s thigh pushes her over the edge, her climax shuddering through her again. Her head slams into the pillow, her vision nearly fading to grey. She feels her body arching and writhing in the strength of the orgasm. She screams his name, over and over, until her throat starts to protest.

“Oh, fuck, Daddy…,” she whimpers loudly. 

Satan’s thrusts are relentless through the orgasm, and as it starts to ebb, her breathing so labored she’s nearly gasping for air.

As he hears her call out, Satan begins to succumb to the feeling of pleasure, his climax biting hard, and he lets out a loud growl. He pushes Rebecca’s body flush against him as he fills her with his hot seed. She moans softly, her throat still angry with her for the torture she had put it through in screaming his name as she came.

“Kitten…,” Satan sighs. He leans against her leg, panting. 

He looks to where his teeth had dug into Rebecca’s leg, the spot already bruising. He lays a sweet kiss upon it before he lets her legs down, and falls to the bed beside her.

“Well, Rebecca. Do you find yourself satisfied?” asks Satan.

Rebecca rolls over slowly, wincing in pain as she tries to close her legs, the muscles sore and stiff from being spread open and fucked relentlessly.

“Oh, Daddy...I’m more than satisfied. That was amazing...thank you,” she breathes, wrapping her arms around Satan.

“I love you more and more each time I’m with you…,” she whispers.

Satan feels a smile tug at his lips. He grabs her hand and weaves his fingers into hers.

“I assure you, the same is true for me, Rebecca. Every time I think there is no way I could love you more, it seems my heart expands. You are amazing, Rebecca, and I love you dearly,” Satan replies.

He brings their hands to his mouth and places a sweet kiss on the top of hers.

“I love you too, Satan,” Rebecca declares. “You have taught me so much already. I also didn’t think my heart could get any more full with my love for you, but you continue to fill it more and more each time.” Rebecca leans forward, pressing her lips to Satan’s. She pulls back, smiling coyly.

“So, Daddy...I take it you liked my costume? Especially the tail?” she asks. She rolls over onto her stomach, shaking her bottom for him and biting her lip.

“I adored the costume,” Satan says to her. “This is one that I would like for you to wear again sometime.” He gives her backside a playful slap. “Do you find that agreeable?”

“Of course, Daddy.”


End file.
